


【立克】那之后（R）

by wwqlalala



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, 立克 - Fandom 卞轩
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwqlalala/pseuds/wwqlalala





	【立克】那之后（R）

陈廷轩的身体很热。这是卞庆华摸上去的时候脑子里蹦出来的第一个念头。

他好像向来是体温偏高的，冬天在拍落水那场戏的时候，卞庆华在寒风中抱着瑟瑟发抖的陈廷轩站在齐腰深的泳池水里一遍又一遍念着台词，两个人无意识地汲取着彼此的体温。那个时候的卞庆华就感觉到怀里的人很暖，虽然搭在他手臂上的手是冰凉的，但是身上的温度却让人忍不住想要靠近。

卞庆华沿着陈廷轩的腰线摸进对方的衣服里，平坦的小腹滑滑的，肌肉紧实，是常年训练出来的柔韧。陈廷轩的腰很细，而卞庆华的手并不算小。他的拇指在陈廷轩的肚脐处划了个不大不小的圈，剩下的四指虚虚地卡在腰的边上，轻轻摩挲着。

“痒……”陈廷轩笑着躲了一下，眼睛反射着顶灯的光，显得亮亮的，目光专注，脸上是还没有褪去的红。

今天下午是他们的韩国见面会，也是目前看来他们作为《圈套》演员的最后一场见面会。见面会开到最后大家都有了那么几分哽咽，可能是为了一扫这样伤感离别的气氛，也不记得是谁先提的议，他们四个人加上大大小小的工作人员找了一家烤肉店开起了“庆功宴”。情绪到了那个节骨眼上，每个人都没少喝，甚至最后他们两对cp还被起哄喝交杯酒。

那个时候陈廷轩端着满满一大杯啤酒，也是用这样亮晶晶的眼神专注地看着他，目光里还带着一点点期待，甚至还主动把胳膊伸过来勾他的手。

当下那个氛围是在场的人都很兴奋。卞庆华从善如流地弯过手臂，在周围人的尖叫声之中把这杯“交杯酒”一饮而尽。

他们挨得很近，所以他清晰地看见陈廷轩虽然嘴上吞咽着啤酒，可是眼神却一直落在他脸上，目光相遇的时候还暗示性地眨了眨眼睛，红润的舌尖在齿列间一闪而过。

想吻他。卞庆华的脑子里闪过三个字。

他们的真实关系其实说到底也只有身边朝夕相处的几个人知道，在场的大部分人还都不知情，只是认为他们是在努力营业。所以这样其实也有好处，毕竟有些事短时间之内没办法堂而皇之地公之于众，借用“立克cp”这个借口，好像一切看上去不合理的事情也都变得合理起来。

可是周围全是人，卞庆华再怎么动了别的心思也只能止步于在心里想一想。他假装没受什么影响地走到一旁吃烤肉，可是余光还是牢牢锁定在桌子一旁的另一个人身上。

现在他终于可以实现他那个时候的想法了。他附身凑过去，含住那张肖想了一个晚上的唇，细细地磨，舌尖和对方的一触即分，再触再分。陈廷轩的嘴里还残留着啤酒的麦香味，他一边轻轻吮吸着，一边走神：分明喝的是从一个瓶子里倒出来的酒，为什么陈廷轩嘴里的味道就能这么甜。

分明再激烈的吻戏里戏外也都试过，可是这个时候他们没有发出任何声音，只是安静地交换着彼此的味道。卞庆华的一只手还附在陈廷轩的腰上，另一只手埋在对方后脑的头发里，室内落针可闻。

卞庆华每次做出接吻的动作的时候总是下意识地用手兜住对方的后脑，用一种无法抗拒的力道按着另一个人压向自己，把所有的主动权都牢牢掌握在自己手中。他也不知道这是从什么时候开始养成的习惯，在戏里的Jack是这样，在戏外的卞庆华也是这样。他总是会在接吻的时候轻轻摩挲着对方的头发，而陈廷轩的发丝一向很软，让他爱不释手。

——除了曼谷场那次。陈廷轩不知道又是哪门子的天马行空，要求造型师给他做了一个泰式油头，导致卞庆华在后台的无人角落亲吻他的时候，因为怕弄乱对方好不容易做好的发型，只能退而求其次地把手放在对方的后颈上。

虽然后颈也很好揉，但是卞庆华还是更喜欢揉陈廷轩的头发，像是在揉某种几个月大的狗狗幼崽。

他们的这个无声的吻持续了很久才结束。卞庆华抵着陈廷轩的额头，看着对方颤着睫毛平复呼吸。虽然卞庆华的眼睛是大家公认的好看，但是他还是觉得陈廷轩的眼睛更胜一筹，尤其是眼尾收束的弧度，配合长长的睫毛，湿润起来眼波流转，璨如星子。

他低头亲了亲陈廷轩的眼睛，对方的睫毛像刷子一样扫过他的嘴唇，让他的心也像是被初春的风扫过了那么一遭，无数念头野草一样疯长。

陈廷轩的手臂环上他的脖子，下巴微微抬起，热气喷在他脸上，喉结随着呼吸滚动着，眼睛里的暗示不言而喻。

陈廷轩的脖颈很漂亮，仰起头的时候带着一种脆弱的美感，可以激发起任何一个人的保护欲。同样的，也可以激发起滔天的占有欲。

然而自始至终，能够名正言顺地占有的人，也只有卞庆华一个人而已。

他舔上陈廷轩脖子的弧度，微微用力，一个浅红色的印记留了下来，在洁白的皮肤上格外显眼。

卞庆华盯着那一小块红白交界明显的皮肤，眼睛里渐渐爬上深重的阴影。

他很少有这么失控的时候。虽然两个人在一起之后没少做，但是怎么说这段关系也是藏着掖着的，所以他们都万分小心，几乎没有在裸露在外的皮肤上留下过什么证据。卞庆华向来是有分寸的，可是像这样冒着第二天被别人发现的风险，在这么明显的地方留下痕迹的举动，他好像还是第一次做。

他可能是真的喝醉了。

今天他的心情算不上好，一半是因为最后的道别大家都有不舍，还有一半是因为他亲眼看到陈廷轩在他身边不到一米的地方哽咽，他甚至能看到舞台灯光照射下对方脸上清晰的泪痕——可是他不能像很多次的私下里一样，伸手去抱他。

陈廷轩的眼泪冲击着他岌岌可危的理智防线，让他差点忘记自己是站在舞台上，任何一个动作都记录在台下数不清的镜头里，任何一个细小的反应都能让他的那点心思昭然若揭。所以他只能僵硬地站在原地，用目光一遍一遍地亲吻对方、安慰对方。他听着陈廷轩用变了调的嗓音说着感谢，自己的眼眶也微微发红。他支撑不住自己脸上的笑，嗓子干涩到不行，强撑着和大家道别，以至于幕布关上回到后台之后，他整个人瘫倒在椅子里，身体是在健身房泡了一天都不曾有过的疲惫。

一杯水递到他眼前，扣在水杯上的手指是他所熟悉的样子。他接过那杯水喝了一口，抬头对上陈廷轩让人安心的眼神。陈廷轩那个时候眼睛还是红的，眼尾像漫开了胭脂，脸颊上也有因为情绪而泛上的红色。

就和现在一样。

只不过现在陈廷轩眼尾的颜色更艳丽一点。卞庆华心里想着，手上的动作没有停。

原本在他们的衣服早就被堆在了床尾的角落。卞庆华从后面环抱着，把陈廷轩困在自己怀里，手握着对方的性器上下撸动着，嘴唇时不时扫过怀里的人的后颈。他感受到陈廷轩抓着他胳膊的手指随着他的动作而放松用力，整个人也不住地颤抖，细小的呻吟声从齿间逸出来，转了个调，又被吞进肚子里。虽然陈廷轩在外面表现得很放得开，在舞台上像一个闪闪发光的小太阳，但是在床事上他更像是一只张牙舞爪的猫，有的时候勾人地主动撩拨两下，看上去一副游刃有余经验充足的样子，等真的被人掌握了命门之后，又乖巧地躺在怀里温顺得不行。

卞庆华的手指重重擦过手中的性器顶端，陈廷轩果不其然瑟缩了一下，咬着牙抽气，呼吸声也重了几分。卞庆华贴在怀里的人的耳后啄吻他的耳垂，声线低沉，带着热气钻进对方的耳朵，带着别具一格的蛊惑：“别怕，这里没有别人……叫出来……”

狂欢过后，一部分人没有尽兴，都吵嚷着换个地方进行下一局。卞庆华看着陈廷轩脚步有点虚浮，想到对方累了一天，晚上又喝了不少，主动提出自己累了想要先回酒店休息。陈廷轩也紧随其后，其他人也都没有勉强，于是他们和另外几个工作人员一起坐车回了酒店。不止是陈廷轩，一天下来卞庆华也身心俱疲，在回酒店的路上靠在座椅背上就睡着了，还是到了目的地之后陈廷轩把他叫了起来。

然而他也不知道怎么的，本来路上打算好的回来好好休息。结果休息着休息着，也不知道是谁先伸的手，两个人又滚到了床上。

陈廷轩的呻吟声大了一点，身体抖得更明显了。卞庆华手上的速度加快，另一只手在陈廷轩的胸前游走，同时舌头也卷进了陈廷轩的耳廓，把里面细小的绒毛舔得湿漉漉的。

没多久陈廷轩就在卞庆华手里射了出来，大股的白色液体沾了他一手，还有不少顺着陈廷轩的大腿滴到床单上，洇开了一片深色。

两个人周围的空气瞬间弥漫上一种粘稠的情欲气味。

卞庆华随手把手指上的白浊抹在陈廷轩的小腹上，因为情潮而透着粉色的皮肤配合着上面没有漫开的不知名白色乳状物，像是可口的奶油蛋糕。

陈廷轩还处在刚发泄出来之后的高潮的余韵之中，半阖着眼睛，睫毛上有星星点点的生理泪水。卞庆华也没有出声，只是抱着他，下巴搭在他瘦削的肩膀上，有一下没一下地亲吻他的侧颈，等待他还处在迷离的神志苏醒过来。

其实卞庆华原本是没有这个打算的，毕竟确实两个人都很累，再加上第二天早上会有宿醉头疼的可能性，所以他今天晚上原来是没想做的。但是可能是他心里的那点对于陈廷轩的保护欲因为对方今天流的眼泪决了堤，他总是感觉陈廷轩今天晚上聚餐的时候有些恹恹的，像是强打精神陪着大家玩闹。可能是离别真的戳中了这个21岁男孩心里最柔软的那块地方，卞庆华不希望他带着这样的情绪入睡。

所以如果简单的亲吻解决不了问题的话，那就做点别的转移一下注意力。

套子和润滑都是准备好的。他们两个自从在一起之后就一直忙关于这部剧的工作，最近两个月更是因为见面会飞来飞去的，在外面酒店的床上做的次数比在卞庆华在台北的家里做的次数还要多。卞庆华的沾着润滑的手指探进那个他十分熟悉的部位，可能真的是喝了酒的缘故，那个地方的温度也比平时湿热了不少，轻轻松松就容纳了他的一根手指，还迅速暖化了本来有些冰凉的润滑液体。卞庆华对于这种事已经十分熟练了，他早就已经不再是和陈廷轩第一次做的时候那个手足无措的他。

他们的第一次其实十分不顺利。两个人在这件事上都没有经验，靠网络上的科普和小视频也只是达到了一知半解，真正实战起来就像两个没有复习好就匆匆走进考场的差生，一度坐在床上面面相觑。卞庆华那个时候也不懂得什么技巧，只知道一个劲的蛮干，估计陈廷轩当时也是疼大于爽，差一点没忍住问候卞庆华的家人。

今非昔比，可能真的就是机缘巧合，陈廷轩作为承受方，身体柔韧性很强，而卞庆华则因为常年的健身，可以轻轻松松托举起陈廷轩的重量。所以熟练了之后，他们在这件事上总是莫名的合拍，然后又食髓知味，一次次冲动得像刚谈恋爱的毛头小子。

等到陈廷轩的后穴已经可以轻轻松松容纳三根手指，卞庆华伸手拿过套要给自己戴上。陈廷轩见他这个动作抖着手过来拦，示意他直接进来。

他们其实之前也很少戴套，两个人都更喜欢肉贴着肉的干法，只是这次卞庆华想着戴套做可以简化做完之后的清理流程，这样陈廷轩可以早点休息。他看陈廷轩这样要求也没再拒绝，再三确认可以之后，从正面卡着陈廷轩的腰一寸一寸顶了进去。

陈廷轩在每次刚被进入的时候总是会用力皱着眉，好像受了什么天大的委屈，眼角眉梢都是抗拒。可是卞庆华知道这都是假象，只要对方挺过了最开始插进去的那一点钝痛，后面操开了操化了，就会像撒娇一样黏过来，整个人会像没有骨头一样贴在他身上。卞庆华的手抚摸着陈廷轩的侧脸，感受手下的肌肉从紧绷到松弛，知道对方这是缓过来了，腰就开始缓缓地运动起来。

卞庆华没有着急，只是慢慢地退出来，顶进去，再退出来，再顶进去。速度不快，但是力道却是十成十的，把陈廷轩往床头方向撞。被子在床边垂下一个角，也随着床上的人的动作轻轻摇晃。陈廷轩的眼睛微微失焦，眼里流淌着湿润的光影，瞳孔上像是蒙了一层薄薄的水膜，嘴巴半张，无意识地顺着顶撞的动作发出一些细碎的呻吟，手下的床单攥成一团。突然哪一下擦到了最敏感的地方，他就会抬着头从喉咙深处压出一声喘，清亮的少年声音夹杂着散不去的欲火，丝丝绕绕像是无法打破的牢笼，把两个人困在其中，只能死命纠缠。

卞庆华简直爱死了陈廷轩的这副模样，这个样子不受控制的陈廷轩让人只想用力把他弄得再坏一点。所以卞庆华也就这么做了，他把陈廷轩手下的床单拯救出来，换上自己的手指和身下的人虚虚地十指相扣，下身越发用力，皮肤和皮肤摩擦拍打，带出的润滑液被拍打出白沫，在后穴边缘糊了一圈，也糊在陈廷轩的腿根上，厚厚的一层，像是能刮出水。房间已经不是之前安静的样子了，每一个角落里都充斥着抽插的黏腻声音，两个身体撞击在一起发出的声音，还有支离破碎的呻吟声和夹杂在呻吟声中的时不时的低语。

卞庆华向来是一个很认真的人，做什么就是专心做什么，在床上也是如此。他和陈廷轩做爱的时候很少说话，就像是不想浪费任何一点力气在除了性爱之外的地方。他只会在陈廷轩咬紧牙关不发出声音的时候哄着他开口，在干得紧了的时候询问陈廷轩的感受，即使那个时候陈廷轩的意识已经模糊到没办法给他反馈。不过荤话可能还是说过不少，在情欲的压迫下陈廷轩也会把能说的不能说的都颠三倒四地说一遍，把能叫的不能叫的称呼也都翻来覆去地叫一遍。

已经很晚了，虽然第二天不用早起，但是卞庆华还是没有准备拖太长时间。他一只手抓着陈廷轩的手，另一只手摸上陈廷轩的身侧，顶撞的频率逐渐加快。陈廷轩身上虽然也有肌肉，但是还是太瘦了，躺在那里看不出来，一摸上去肋骨根根硌手。可是偏偏对方是爱吃却吃不胖的体质，和剧中的赵子如出一辙。卞庆华也想把他养胖一点，还限制过他吃油炸食品的数量。可是终究还是抵不过对方抱着自己的手臂撒娇，忍不住一次又一次心软，放他大半夜去吃泡面和炸鸡。

陈廷轩最后是哭着射出来的。可能是卞庆华为了追求两个人共同的最大快感所以钉得很凶，像是要把身下的人死死钉在自己身上，还是顶着陈廷轩身体里最敏感的那个位置，硕大的顶部一次次撞在上面，灭顶的快感像海水一样把陈廷轩淹没，让他头皮发麻，几近窒息，只能死死抓着卞庆华的手臂，两只夹在卞庆华腰部的腿随着动作无力地晃荡着，脚趾蜷缩在一起，脚跟一下下擦过卞庆华的后腰。高潮带来的身体颤动带动后穴死死绞紧，卞庆华又快速而用力撞了十几下，猛地低头一口咬住陈廷轩的喉结，也跟着把大股大股的精液交代在了陈廷轩体内。

卞庆华贴着陈廷轩的锁骨粗喘了一会，没有急着把性器拔出来。他抬起头拨开黏在对方脸上的发丝，然后在陈廷轩满是汗液和眼泪的脸颊上印上一个吻。

他最后的那一口咬得狠了，陈廷轩的脖子上有明显的牙印和吻痕，估计第二天早上也不会消得下去，用粉底遮盖可能也会隐隐透出印子来。这可能没办法用过敏或者蚊子包来搪塞过去，卞庆华甚至可以想象林世豪明早看到的时候那一瞬间难看的脸色。

不过那并不是卞庆华和陈廷轩现在需要操心的问题。离天亮还有几个小时，他们还可以拥抱在一起，在不得已必须起床之前睡上一个安稳的觉。

可能他们会做上一个光怪陆离的梦，不过那又有什么关系呢？

梦里有彼此就足够了。


End file.
